


Letters

by vinaaa



Category: Defenders, Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Netflix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinaaa/pseuds/vinaaa
Summary: Your life journey, (y/n) Stark. The daughter of Howard and Maria Stark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trully sorry if there's any typos or wrong grammar or the fact that this story sucks. This is my first time so sorry.

You were just cleaning your room when you hear a knock on your door. "wait a second!" you yelled, you put aside your broom and came by the door. "I hope this is Bucky." you say silently, yes Bucky your pal. He went off to war when you were 14 and he was 22, and now you're 17 will be 18 in 3 months, Bucky's already 26 at the moment but who's counting?. You take a deep breath and open the door. "hey... Buck--Steve?"  _this can't bee rogers, Bucky's war buddy it, no._ "I'm sorry" Steve said, yeah Steve Rogers, Bucky's war buddy. If you're not mistaken, his eyes are red too.

 

"what? No, he promised me to come back and we'll have a nice meal like when we were kids, he said." you diagrees with him, with Steve. "I am so sorry" He inhales, deep. "he wanted me to give you this." Steve hands you a pice of paper, like a letter but with crappy sealing,  _Oh Bucky_. "thank you Steve" you show him your best smile, "no problem." he show you his too. "just call me if you want." Steve nervously suggested. "yeah, yeah, sure. I got your number." you're still smiling. "okay uhhh I have to go." Steve took a step back. "sure! Don't worry I'll be fine." you convince him. "okay then, you know what to do. Bye" he turns himself and start his car, you wave and he wave back.

 

Then, you come back inside and closing the door behind you. You sat down, leaning to the door. Trying to accept the fact that you just lose someone closest to family than your family ever will be.  _The letter that Steve gave me._ There are many. You open the first one, how do you know you're opening literally the first one Bucky had written  _1, 2, 3_ and so on, on each letter. Again, you take a deep breath and open it completely.

 

_Dearest, (y/n)_

_Hi, how are you? This is my first day in the army everybody seems nice._

_Oh and I met this one kid named Steve Grant Rogers, he's so small hahaha, a child like man._

_Anyway, how are you really? Are those girls who like to pick on you.... still_

_picking..on...you? If they are and sometimes you feel like you want to talk_

_but no one's there, since I am all you got, and you're all I got, yeah you need_

_to socialize more. thank god I'm not near you when I say that or else I will get_

_that_ **_you're dead stare_ ** _. I still love you though really, and I bet you still love me too._

_Anyway, I miss you. And back again with the girls who like to pick on you_

_if someday you think to yourself "I can't do this anymore", "I give up"_

_An since I'm not there, near you, there for you to hug (lets face it for someone_

_who is cold at first you sure are a hugger) Just, give it back to them, I mean_

_take them down on something you could do great, whether it is sport (you're good_

_at it), making stuffs (you’re great at this too), lessons (and this one),_

_experimenting with stuffs (and this one also). I believe you will do great,_

_but firstly though you seriously need to believe in yourself more._

_And when you do, I will be there, giving you the biggest clap, smile, cheers,_

_and when you’re done I will be the one that give you the_

_most biggest hug (yeah that much). Anyway I have to go, write me back._

 

You close the letter and close your eyes for a moment.  _Will be there huh?_ You thought. You opened your eyes on the sound of someone knocking your door. You stood up, wipe your glasses and eyes for a bit, shake your head, put a smile on your face and open the door. Also pretend like nothing happen, you just really need to except the fact that you lost your best pal, Bucky Barnes.

 

 

You, (y/n) Stark and Steven Grant Rogers on this day, just lose someone, your dear friend or war buddy. James Buchanan Barnes.


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's life? Oh you mean hell? Yeah it's fine.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ "ugh..." You groan and hit the alarm. This is the second day withou-- Oh since you lost Bucky. And it got a lot worse, life got a lot lot lot more worse. You let out a soft yawn and get off your bed,  _7.40_ "shit school.........oh who cares." You got into your bathroom anyway, and start showering. 30 minutes later you come out get dressed in your uniform and see your reflection on your miror. "why ae my eyes like this?" You thought for a second, then you come to realize "Oh yes, I spent 10 minutes crying and oh last night too. Great, now what?" You grab your sunglasses ad reading glasses and take off to school.

 

 _Another day in hell, ah wait I'm already in hell._ You are NOT the most optimistic girl on earth by the way. You go out from your car after parking it horribly and enter your school. Teacher passes you but they don't have a confused look on their faces, yeah you've done it a lot, and your grades are fenomenal so it doesn't matter. "sorry I'm late, again, for the tenth time but who's counting? Can I seat?" You ignore the looks they gave you, and by 'they' I mean the whole students in your class 'learning'. "yes, you may." So you approach you seat wich is on the most far back corner and put yoour head on top of the table, lightly banging it.

 

"Ms. Stark?" You lift your head, "yes?" You wonder if you've done something wrong. "can you come here amd solve this equation please?"  _Oh, I'm not in trouble?_ You put on your reading glasses after ptting off the sunglasses you wore. "thank you" You said after taking the marker off your teacher's hand.You glared at you teacher and say "seriously?" and start writing. As soon as you'e finish your eacher say "good, now explain it to the others."  _WTF_ "what?" you asked :yeah explain it to everybody else." your teacher explain. "come on, you know my people skill are rusty." you whisper "and I'm now on prcess of making it as bright as new, come on you can do it." Said your teacher encouraging you.  _I've been given the responsibility to make a guarding robot for the president but not this! This is harder than that. Good Lord give me strenght._ _"you need to believe in yourself more"_ you remember Bucky's letter and start explaining.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscribe for more!


End file.
